


Touching You, Touching Me

by theonlytraveler



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytraveler/pseuds/theonlytraveler
Summary: Richie really likes his dad's newest tenant.





	Touching You, Touching Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is simple smut. No purpose. This has been posted on my tumblr for a while but I'm putting it up here in case something happens to my account. I don't want to lose it.  
> I don't know why the spacing is weird and I'll take the time to fix it another day.

There’s nothing worse than mixing business with pleasure.  At least, that’s what Richie’s father has always told him, returning home from picking up the rent from the number of houses he owns, always speaking highly of his favorite tenants, and always shaking his head at the troublesome ones. 

And, well, Richie’s never really wanted to get to know any of them, so he never felt the need to heed the warning.  Not that he thinks less of them, it’s just that he has a few friends he already loves, has been friends with forever, and he’s never cared to hang out with anyone new.  

Now, he’s almost twenty four, and his dad is sick, and he can’t go running around to each house anymore.  Naturally, Richie has taken over for him, and honestly?  He fucking hates it.  It’s  _boring_ , and the tenants all treat him disrespectfully.  They give him the run around, pretend they don’t recognize him, lie and say they’ll be home when he comes by but then they aren’t there.  It’s  _beyond_  frustrating, and he can’t believe his dad has ever had anything nice to say about them.  

All except one, that is.  

The newest tenant, Eddie, who has been renting from his dad for about six months or so, is possibly the cutest human being he’s ever laid eyes on.  And, on top of being so damn cute, he’s fucking  _nice_ , and considerate, and he’s got innocence shining in his eyes every time Richie purposely holds eye contact with him, giving him a slow, flirty smile, that never fails to make Eddie blush.  They’ve developed a friendship, because luckily for Richie, and unfortunately for Eddie, Eddie happens to live in the most problematic house of the bunch.  

Something breaks or just stops working every couple weeks, and even though some of the repairs are costly, Richie can’t help but smile every time Eddie calls with a new problem, his insides squirming when he sees his name pop up on his phone.  It’s not his fault, really; how is he supposed to be around someone so damn cute and awesome and not feel stupidly smitten around them?  Fuck- he’s got a stupid crush on this guy, and he’s crawling out of his skin each time he arrives at the house, and he’s greeted by Eddie in a pair of shorts that ride just a little too high and a well-fit t-shirt, his skin flushed from the ridiculously hot summer as he steps aside and allows Richie in the house.  

And it’s just getting ridiculous, because he ends up spending long hours there, fixing whatever is broken first before Eddie kindly offers him something to eat or drink, and then they’re laughing, calling each other dicks, talking about stupid, pointless shit, hours going by as they confide in each other, about their dreams, high school, college, friends, exes, family- they just  _click_ , in a way Richie’s never clicked with anyone before.  It’s so weird, because Eddie is neat, and clean, a little bit of an anxious germaphobe, but Richie digs it.  He, on the other hand, has never made any claims to being any of those things- he’s messy, forgetful, obnoxious when he gets hyperfocused on something, rude, a complete fucking moron- and they really shouldn’t get along as well as they do- but it just works.  

During these times, they’ve opened up a little deeper than they probably should- Richie has told him that he feels like a failure, because he can’t focus on anything long enough to get it done, and in turn, Eddie has spoken of his over-bearing mother, and his anxiety, and how he’s always felt like there was something wrong with him growing up.  There’s a feeling he gets, every time Eddie smiles at him, and it’s so bizarre because it’s completely different from any other simple “crush” he’s had in the past.  

As he’s thinking the whole thing over in his small apartment, Eddie calls him and tells him that the hot water isn’t working- fuck, the hot water heater.  He knows it’s supposed to have been worked on already, but between his dad getting sick and having to run around and fix things at each house, he’s forgotten completely.  He tells Eddie he’ll come by tomorrow, and that he’s sorry it’s an inconvenience 

“You’re not sorry,” Eddie says, and Richie smiles at the teasing tone.  "Slumlord.“

Richie cracks up.  "Fuck off, Kaspbrak,” he says- Eddie is such a cute little shit- and he promises to be there tomorrow.  

* * *

 

He regrets not paying attention to the needs of this stupid, fucking piece of shit water heater.  

The whole thing should be replaced.  Maybe.  Fuck- he doesn’t know.  He’s never worked on one in his life, and it’s hot as shit in the garage, stupid fucking Caliornia with it’s stupid fucking heatwave.  He’s getting irritated with his lack of knowledge of these kind of things.  Eddie left a while ago, and Richie was surprised when Eddie said it was fine for him to stay and work on it while he’s gone.  Most of the tenants don’t even let him through the front door if they can avoid it, so maybe that says something of the friendship the two have kindled.  Either way, he’s here, and he wants to get this done for Eddie as fast as he can.  

He takes his shirt off after fanning himself for several minutes, then flips open a manual, or book- some  _water-heaters-for-dumbshits_  thing he found at his dad’s, and he tries to concentrate on the text as his mind flies off in every other direction.  Maybe he should call a professional, but he doesn’t want to seem incompetent in front of Eddie.  Okay, he’ll try a little longer, if he could just focus on the damn words in front of his eyes.  

A sound behind him makes him turn around, and he sees Eddie standing in the doorway that leads to the kitchen, his mouth open slightly as he stares openly at Richie, a water bottle clutched in his hand.  Richie looks down at his chest, at the sweat on his skin, the lack of prominent definition in his muscles- he’s not much to look at, never has been- and then he looks at Eddie again, at the way the top of his cheeks are starting to fill with color, his free hand clenching around nothing, his dark eyes moving down, down, taking Richie in completely.  Eddie’s chest rises slightly, and he lets out a breathy, “ _Fuck_ ,” that lights a fire in Richie’s skin, and he just- he has to do  _something_ , because now he’s positive that Eddie is attracted to him, too.  He wasn’t sure before- he’s thought that maybe Eddie is just that nice, or maybe clueless- not that Eddie has given him any reason to believe he’s innocent at all, but it’s just the vibe that Richie gets from him.  

As they stand there, staring at each other heatedly, Richie sucks his lip into his mouth, biting down on the flesh- and  _fuck_ , Eddie inhales sharply, shifting in place as his fingers grasp a bit of his shorts in his hand, and Richie recognizes the neediness in the move, knows that Eddie must be holding himself back from doing whatever it is he wants to do.  

“That for me?”  Richie asks, gesturing to the bottle in Eddie’s hand, never breaking their stare as he steps closer.  

Eddie nods slowly, says “Yeah, uh- here,” and he holds the bottle out for Richie to take, huffing out a nervous laugh.  "It’s  _really_  hot in here.“  

Richie holds back a laugh at that; fuck yeah, it is.  He twists the cap off the bottle and says, “Maybe you should take your shirt off, too,” smirking when Eddie’s eyes widen slightly.  

“Fuck no,” Eddie retorts, but his voice is a little breathy as Richie takes a drink.  "Maybe  _you_  should put yours back on, yeah?“  

Richie swallows the cool water down, and he sets the bottle down on the nearest surface.  "Nah,” he says, and he moves closer.  "I think you like it off.“  

Eddie’s cheeks darken.  "I don’t!”  

“Then why are you blushing?”  

“I’m not!”

Richie crowds him back against the closest wall, says, “Then what’s this, huh?” and he lifts his palms, cradling Eddie’s jaw as he leans down slowly.  This is stupid- so, so stupid- but  _damn_ , Eddie wants it, too.  He can feel it in the tremble of his fingers as Eddie touches his chest.  

“Richie, what are you doing?” Eddie asks, and now he’s got both hands on Richie- one still on his chest, and the other clutching at his side, right against his skin, and he feels like he might combust.  

_Don’t mix business with pleasure, Richie._

Fuck that.  

Richie moves in, sucking Eddie’s bottom lip into his mouth, and- fuck, Eddie’s tongue flicks out, licking at the seam of Richie’s lips, and that’s all it takes for Richie to open up.  Their arms wrap around each other, Eddie’s moving up and around his neck, Richie’s encircling his waist, and he’s never, ever felt such a spark before.  Richie’s skin is on fire, everywhere Eddie is pressed against, and he can’t think because his head is swimming with lust like he’s never experienced- he  _should_  be thinking, though, because there are so many reasons why this is a bad idea- but then Eddie’s fingers are in his hair, gripping the strands and gently pulling, and fuck- there’s no way he’s going to be able to stop now.  

Richie lifts Eddie up, pressing his body back against the wall, and he feels the squeeze of Eddie’s legs wrapping around his waist, the rut of his hips as he grinds himself against the denim of Richie’s jeans, and  _god damn_ , this is  _not_  the place to do this, not if things are going to go any further.  

“Bedroom,” Eddie gasps out as they pull back for air.  "Fuck- Richie, the bedroom.“  

Richie sets him down, and he follows Eddie as he heads into the house, through the kitchen and living room, stopping once to shove him against another wall and kiss him breathless- and fuck, Eddie must be really eager, because he shoves Richie away and all but runs down the short hall, throwing open a door to the right and beckoning Richie inside.  As soon as he’s through the doorway he takes a second to glance around at how tidy everything is, and then the door is thrown shut with a slam and Eddie is on him.  

Richie spins them around and he shoves Eddie on the bed, following him down and spreading himself out on top of his slighter frame.  Eddie’s legs fall open, and Richie doesn’t hesitate to fit himself between them, smiling as he bears down and brings their mouths together once again.  He’s been with his fair share of people, most he didn’t know any longer than the encounter, but it’s incredibly rare for him to actually give a shit about the person- he just doesn’t work that way.  But Eddie has been the exception- Richie has no fucking clue how, but he  _wants_  Eddie, more than just sexually, and he wants to make him feel good.  

Eddie pulls back for a moment, shaking his head and breathing hard as he says, "Wait, wait- wait a sec,” he runs his hands down over his face, huffing a laugh, slipping his arms back and around Richie’s chest.  "Fuck- I  _really_  like you.  This isn’t some ’ _Oh, you’re so hot without a shirt and I’m just a dumb, gay idiot, let’s have sex’_  kind of thing.  I can’t do this casually.  I  _don’t_  do this casually.“  

Richie removes his glasses, setting them on the nightstand, and he can’t stop the wide grin he feels spreading over his lips- how is someone like Eddie even real?  "You’re so damn cute- how do you do that?”  

Eddie rolls his eyes.  "I’m  _serious_.  And don’t call me cute.  It’s weird.“  

"It’s really not.”  

“ _Richie_ ,”  Eddie says his name firmly, and his hands pull Richie down, their stomachs pressing together nicely.  "I really can’t do this if it’s just sex.  I… I’ve been through that before, and I’m not putting myself through it again.“  

"It’s more than just sex,”  Richie admits, and he feels lighter saying it out loud.  He wants to know who the fuck would treat Eddie that way- but that can wait until later.  "It’s  _super_  sex.“  

"Oh my  _god_ ,” Eddie groans, but he’s laughing, and their eyes meet and hold meaningfully.  "I changed my mind.  I just want your body- you’re nothing else to me.“  

"I  _knew_  it,” Richie chuckles, and he leans in to speak against Eddie’s lips, wondering at the strange, swooping feeling in his stomach.  "But really, it’s  more than just this.“  

Eddie sighs, and it sounds like relief.  "But how can we do this?  It’s… it’s wrong, right?  I mean, I’m  _renting_  from you. I’m renting from your  _dad_.”  

“Please don’t talk about my dad when I have my dick against you,” Richie says, and he pushes his hips down, drawing a sharp inhale from Eddie with a slow, deliberate drag against him.  "Unless you want  _him_ , then I guess I’ll back off.“  

"Fucking shut up,” Eddie says, breathless, and his thighs open up a little more.  "Do you  _ever_  shut your mouth?“  

Richie smirks, kissing down over Eddie’s jaw, nipping lightly when he makes it to his neck, and  _wow_ \- Eddie must like that, because he squirms and whimpers, rubbing himself up against him.  "Only when it’s occupied,” he says into Eddie’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting softly.  

“Fuck,” Eddie moans, his nails digging into the skin over Richie’s shoulder blades, and Richie takes full advantage of what is obviously a weak spot.  He adjusts and kisses Eddie’s neck, just a peck at first, but then he opens his mouth and sucks on the skin; Eddie rolls his hips up, making soft, needy sounds that melt Richie’s brain and make him throb in his jeans.

“We can figure it out, right?”  Richie says, and he grinds down hard, grasping Eddie’s hips to keep them still as he does it again.  "Do you want this enough to try?“  

Eddie nods quickly.  "Y-Yeah, I do.”  He swallows, closing his eyes as Richie moves lower, tugging the neckline of his shirt aside to kiss and lick at his collarbone- and wow, Eddie’s skin tastes good, and he smells amazing, and Richie leaves a mark there, so he can stare at it tomorrow and think of this.

Richie keeps heading lower, bunching Eddie’s shirt up as he crawls back and down, dropping kisses and bites all over his soft abdomen, marks on his hipbones, dragging his tongue parallel to the waistband of his shorts, a tease that draws a frustrated sound from above.  He grins, then slips his fingers inside and tugs both shorts and boxers down.  "Got any boundaries I should know about?“  

"None yet,” Eddie tells him, lifting his hips to let Richie slide his shorts off.  "If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you.“  

Richie nods, says, "Fair enough,” and then gets his first look at Eddie’s cock.  It’s curved where it rests, with a line of clear fluid leaking from the tip, red and longer than he expected.  He leaves the clothing around Eddie’s thighs, impatient, closing his hand around the stiff length and giving it a few slow pulls, squeezing as he reaches the top and dragging his thumb over the head.  Eddie gasps his name, thrusting up into his hand, and Richie’s never longed to see how someone looks caught up in the mindlessness of pleasure before, but he does now.  He starts to jerk him quick, in a loose hold, and Eddie groans, dark hair fanning out over his light blue pillows as his head falls back- and how has Richie never experienced this before?  It’s different, softer, deeper- and his insides rejoice when Eddie sits up and pulls him back to him, hands taking his tangled hair in a tight hold and pulling hard enough for him to hiss and groan.  

Eddie crushes their mouths together, and his hips start really moving, up and down, and Richie tightens his hold just enough to edge the frustration he can feel in Eddie’s grip a little higher.  It gets him a kick in the shin, and he can’t help but laugh when Eddie pulls back and he’s glaring, though his eyes are still hooded and dark with lust.  

“Fucking  _come on_ ,”  Eddie says, and he takes Richie by the wrist and tries to speed up his movements.  "You ever do this before or you just that bad at it?“

Richie doesn’t answer, just smiles slyly and moves back down again in his previous position.  He takes Eddie’s length in hand, keeps their eyes locked together, then lowers his mouth, breathing hotly over him at first, just to see how much more he can tease Eddie before he cracks.  Eddie’s breath catches, and he’s staring with wide, wanting eyes, licking his lips as Richie lowers his mouth- and that’s a sight Richie wants to see every day- and then Richie’s tongue touches the underside and he sucks him down.  

” _Yeeesss_ ,“  Eddie sighs, and Richie goes from zero to sixty, taking the base in hand as he moves his head, his other hand reaching out and splaying over Eddie’s stomach.  Eddie is panting, grunting out little ” _uh, uh, uh_ “ sounds that are  _doing_  things to Richie, making him want more and more- maybe to go lower and find Eddie’s hole, run his tongue over the skin there- but no, not yet.  That’s something to discuss before doing it.  This he can do-  _this_  he is good at.  

Eddie’s thighs are trembling, his stomach twitching as his hips jerk and his hands find Richie’s hair again.  It’s lucky he loves a little rough handling, and his hair is one of those things that make his head spin and all the blood in his body rush down to settle between his legs.  And Eddie is pulling it again, not hard, not painfully, but he’s holding on, whining and begging, saying ” _please, please_ ,“ and ” _fuck yes_ “, with Richie’s name thrown in there, too.  It’s fucking  _hot_ , and Richie has to thrust down against the bed to give himself a bit of relief, but at this point he’s pretty sure he can come from a single touch- hell, maybe even a single heated look if he’s not careful.  

” _I’m gonna come_ ,“ Eddie gasps out, voice strained, barely coherent, and his head drops back again, his back bowing as his body goes taught.  Richie watches, can’t look away, using his hand to finish him off, even though he really,  _really_  wants to swallow Eddie down and let him use his mouth- ” _Fu-uck, fuck- fuck- Rich_ -“  

And Richie stares as Eddie crests, unable to tear his eyes away as Eddie’s hips jerk a few times, uncontrolled movements that are in sync with his high, throaty moan.  

As Eddie comes down, Richie falls down beside him, on his back, and he quickly unbuttons his jeans and tries to shove his hand inside-  _fuck_ , he needs to come right the fuck  _now_ , he can probably come the second he touches himself- but then Eddie is batting his hands away, pushing his jeans down enough to pull him out of his underwear, and he wraps his hand around him in a tight grip.  Eddie strips him quick, movements sloppy, but it’s more than enough, and the tight band of tension snaps in Richie’s stomach much too fast.  Richie turns and buries his face against Eddie’s shoulder, groaning his satisfaction into his shirt, gripping the front and hanging on as Eddie keeps it up.  It’s too much, and he has to physically move Eddie’s hand off of him.  

He’s blissfully limp once he’s entirely spent, sagging into Eddie’s chest, pulling him close by his waist and pressing messy, wet kisses against his sweaty throat.  Richie’s mind is blank, but his heart is still pounding, getting steadier with each breath he takes to calm his body down.  

” _Wow_ ,“  Eddie says first, and he’s still a little out of breath.   "What the fuck.”  

Richie laughs, turning on his side and kissing Eddie’s parted lips, a slow, deep kiss that makes his chest swell and his stomach clench all over again.  "That was nice.  A little vanilla, but nice.“  

Eddie smacks him, but he returns the little pecks Richie keeps giving him.  “What were you expecting?  Whips, chains, choking?” 

Richie snorts.  “In my dreams.” 

“You’re demented.” 

“I’d say open-minded,”  Richie says, dropping kisses over Eddie’s face.  “You can blindfold me next time- or stab me.  Stabbing turns me on.” 

Eddie’s nose wrinkles, but he smiles, says "I’m gonna ignore that and get cleaned up.  You… you wanna join me?”  

“Fuck  _yes_ ,”  Richie says, and he’s all over Eddie again, licking into his mouth and grabbing his hips, slipping his leg between his thighs, just to be close again.  He pulls back, says “Lots of stuff we can do in the shower.”  

“Oh… wait,”  Eddie pauses, then he starts laughing, loud and getting louder, and Richie can’t stop himself from smiling, seeing just how Eddie looks when he’s happy- and yeah, definitely something he wants to see every day.  "I don’t have any hot water!“  he manages to say, breathless as he laughs even harder when Richie’s mouth drops open.  

"Ah fuck,” Richie says, and then he starts laughing, too.  "This is  _your_ fault, you know.“  

"How is it  _mine_?”  Eddie retorts, now giggling as Richie starts to poke his sides.  ” _You’re_  the one who’s supposed to fix it!“  

“I don’t fucking know how to do that shit!”  

Richie can’t keep the smile off his face, even later that evening, when he calls a professional to fix the damn water heater, freshly showered and in his own bed, with Eddie by his side.  

His dad’s voice reminds him, again,  _don’t mix business with pleasure, Richie_.  

_Yeah, fuck that_ , he thinks, as he pulls Eddie to him and kisses him softly.  

Eddie is worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this dirty, pointless trash.


End file.
